I'm not thinking of you again
by MyGhela
Summary: She looked at the digital clock that was placed on the cabinet next to her bed, it was 12:51 am, and she couldn't sleep. All she could think about was him.
1. Chapter 1

**Its almost June guys~**

**Meaning I go back to school and will stop writing for awhile**

* * *

_In love, you don't always get a happy ending, 'cause we never know what could happen. Sure everyone wants a happy ending but we can't always have what we want. People come into our lives and we think they could be the one but in reality they just stay for a while and just leave us. We always search for the one but what some people don't realize is that sometimes the right one is right in front of them and they're just too blind to see them. And when they do see them, it's too late._

Mara scrolled through her cellphone for the 20th time today, she read the text messages that he sent her though she has memorized them. She looked at the digital clock that was placed on the cabinet next to her bed, it was 12:51 am, and she couldn't sleep. All she could think about was him. She cursed under her breath, what was with him? **(Sorry for the wrong grammar) **What was with him that she couldn't get over him? It's been 6 months since they broke up and she was still in love with him.

Who you may ask? Who else but the one and only Jerome Clarke, the same Jerome Clarke with gorgeous blue eyes that you could get lost in an instant every time you look at them, the same Jerome Clarke with the impossibly perfect dirty blonde hair. She sighed as she remembers the times when she ran her fingers through his hair. She couldn't believe that she was going insane over him, with his smirk that she found incredibly annoying and at the same time she loved.

It was Christmas vacation and she looked up at the ceiling for her room that she hadn't seen in ages. She couldn't get what happened earlier that day out off her mind.

_It was afternoon and Mara was in a little shop in the end of a little narrow street in her home town. She paid the cashier, picked up the little brown paper bag and exited the shop. She froze when she saw him, standing in front of another shop, looking through the window. She didn't know what to do, she had avoided him ever since they broke up and hasn't talked since. He turned and smiled when he locked eyes with her. He walked towards her and when he was just about to say 'hi' she looked away and walked away. _

She mentally kicked herself for doing that, what if that was the biggest mistake of her life, so far at least.

She thought her feelings were gone but here she was lying on her bed thinking of him again. She whipped a tear that she didn't even realize rolled down her face. She couldn't take it, knowing that he was moving on and she wasn't.

* * *

"How was your Christmas vacation, guys?" Amber asked. It was the first day back from their vacation and all the residents of Anubis house was seated in the living room.

A choir of their own replies filled the air.

The topic about Christmas vacation died down and they all went on with their own little conversations.

Mara sat quietly on the chair near the window, her nose in a book. She felt it; she felt his eyes boring holes in her. She looked up and her hunch was right. He was staring at her. And when she locked eyes with him, it infuriated her. He was the one who cheated on her with a blonde cheerleader. She groaned and stood up from the chair. Everyone else looked at her as if she was a crazy person. She shrugged them off and stormed to her room, her slapping the door shut could be heard from the living room downstairs.

She sat on her bed and pulled her knees to her chest and began to cry as she remembers the day when her life turned from a dream into a nightmare.

_She walked towards the clearing in the woods near campus, book in hand. She sat under a tree and started to read. Life was good for her, great grades, amazing friends and she had him, Jerome Clarke her boyfriend. She heard giggling, she closed her book and stood from her position and walked towards the soft laughter. She stopped at a tree and saw him, Jerome Clarke her boyfriend kissing another girl. Her jaw dropped and her hands instantly went to her check and whipped her tears. Her mind screamed for her to move but she couldn't. _

"_Jerome?" she chocked out_

_The two pulled apart from each other and Jerome froze. He saw Mara, hands slightly trembling and tears flowing from her eyes._

"_Mara" he said in a low voice "oh, God Mara. I'm so sor-" he was cut off by Mara's hand slapping him across the face. _

_His hand creased his cheek that was bright red now. _

_Mara opened and closed her mouth, trying to say something but she couldn't, so she ran. _

She heard a knock and composed herself back to normal and opened the door to see Jerome standing his hands in his pockets. She knew that this has a trait that he does when he was nervous.

"Hey" he said shyly. "Can we talk?"

"Sure" she stepped out of his way and walked back to her bed taking a sit whilst he sat on the chair near her bed "What do you wanna talk about?"

"Mara, I want to say sorry about…what happened" he replied

"You mean, you kissing another girl while dating me" she took a deep intake of breath before continuing "Or sorry that I saw you kissing another girl while dating me"

He sighed, she was still upset "It's not like that Mara, she came on to me!"

"Of course she did" she rolled her eyes "Because after all, you are Jerome Clarke."

"Mara, can you please stop and let me finish" he stood from his position and grip her shoulders slightly. Mara flinched slightly at the contact. "It was a mistake" he leaned down and kissed her lips, gently as if she was a fragile vase that could break at the slights touch.

To his surprise and delight she kissed back. He ran his tongue over her lips asking for entrance but she shook her head and pulled away.

"No, this is wrong" she whispered looking down, tears threatening to spill from her eyes.

"Why?" he asked capturing her chin with his hand, making her look up at him.

"Because…" she began standing up "Because you cheated on me!" she screamed "You have no idea how many sleepless nights I've been through, thinking why? What did I do wrong? Was I not good enough for him?"

Jerome silence her by slamming his lips onto hers again. He could feel her hot tears streaming down her cheek.

"I love you" he whispered into her ear "Please, one more chance"

"Okay, fine" she replied. She still loves him "One last chance"

Jerome smiled and whipped one of her tears from her cheek using his thumb and pulled her into a hug.

* * *

**I know, its crap~**

**and sorry for the wrong grammar~**

**I'm brain dead and I really wanted to post this**

**R&R**


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm going to continue this but, don't expect regular updates and long chapters. **

**I'm still a little busy memorizing the Periodic Table of Elements **

* * *

"So are you and Jerome a couple again?" Amber asked, looking up from her fashion magazine

"No, Amber" Mara replied, not looking up from her book

All the girls of Anubis house were in Nina and Amber's room. Nina on her bed reading a book, Amber sitting on her bed, fashion magazine in hand and Joy and Patricia were on the floor using Patricia's laptop, watching random videos online. Mara was seated on a bean bag chair near Nina's bed

"Then why did I saw you two hugging in our room last night?" Joy asked looking at Mara

"I said I was giving him one last chance, that doesn't mean we're together again" she sighed closing her book "He needs to regain my trust"

"I think it's great you're giving him a second chance" Nina stated

"No, no" Mara stood from her position, shaking her head "I'm not giving him a _second_ chance; I'm giving him a _last_ chance. If he messes up again, I'm not taking him back"

"So, what are you going to do now?" Patricia asked

"Well…" Mara sighed "First we need to became friends again, and take things slow" she said walking towards the door.

"Does this mean I can continue my Jara scrapbook?" Amber asked curiously

Mara rolled her eyes before opening the door "I'll be back, I need a glass of water" she said exiting the room.

Mara descended down the wooden staircase and went to the kitchen. She got a glass from the cabinet and poured herself a glass of water.

"Hey" came a voice, almost shyly. Jerome.

"Hi" she smiled at him

"How was your first day back at school?" he asked, trying to start a conversation.

"Jerome." She looked up at him "Just because I'm giving you another chance, doesn't mean we can just act like nothing ever happened"

"I'm sorry" he sighed "Ask her yourself, she kissed me"

"I'm not upset about that"

"Then what are you upset about?" he asked confused

"I'm upset because you let her kiss you" she said before passing him and went upstairs.

* * *

**Again, sorry~**

**Brain dead here**

**P.S. Did you know?**

** Chubby Bunny has caused at least two deaths, both from suffocation due to the throat being blocked with marshmallows.**


	3. Chapter 3

**PLEASE READ THIS~ **

**I can't believe I'm saying this but I will be taking a not so little break from writing. I'm starting to have a hard time writing, I can picture every scene perfectly in my head but when it comes to writing it down with words, I draw a blank. Nothing comes out! I'm so sorry. I can't force myself to write. **

**All my stories will be put to a hold for the meantime. If I get some inspiration every now and then I'll probably write a short one-shot of a couple but for now, every on-going I have is on hiatus. **

**I know you all are going to hate me for this but I just wanted to let you all know that I am very, very sorry~**

* * *

"Mara!" Mara heard someone call her name, she turned her head to see Poppy briskly walking towards her. She closed her locker and smiled at Poppy when she was in front of her.

"Hi Poppy" Mara greeted

"Hey" Poppy smiled "How are you? I didn't see you yesterday"

"I'm fine" Mara answered "I was a little bit busy with things"

"Oh, so how was your first day yesterday?"

"It was fine"

"That's good…" Poppy trailed off not really sure what new topic they could talk about but Poppy didn't have time for games, she wanted to get to the point. The real reason why she came to talk to Mara. "Can I ask you something?"

"Of course, Poppy" Mara replied "What is it?"

Poppy sighed, she didn't really knew how to start. "You and gerbil-"

"Stop" Mara cut her off "Poppy, I don't see what you have anything to do with me and Jerome"

"Even though I don't show it that much, I care about Jerome, Mara" Poppy looked at Mara with her shinning blue-greenish eyes. Mara knew that Poppy cared for Jerome and vice-versa and the look on Poppy's face showed that she just wanted Jerome to be happy. "You changed him, you made him happy and a caring person-"

"Poppy, as sweet as your little speech is, I still fail to see what you have anything to do with me and Jerome"

"I want him to be happy and you make him happy" she answered sincerely "I know he made you happy, Mara, you can't deny it"

"I'll admit it, we were happy but that still didn't have the fact that he cheated on me"

"I talked to him about that" Poppy said "I punched him on the arm when I found out but then he told me the real story"

"The real story?" Mara arched an eyebrow "So, I didn't see him snogging a cheerleader in the woods?"

Poppy sighed, Jerome was right, Mara was still bitter.

"She kissed him" Poppy stated "We could go ask her yourself if you want!"

Mara sighed, Jerome already said that the cheerleader was the one who kissed him but she never got around to ask her if it was true, "Okay" Mara answered "We'll go after school"

A smile crept onto Poppy's lips as Mara finished her sentence "Great, meet you later then"

"Yeah…" Mara nodded.

**LINEBREAK **

"Well, what have we got here? Look what the cat dragged in." Sandara David, the brown haired, hazel eyed cheerleader that Mara found making out with Jerome Clarke in the clearing in the woods. She folded her arms in front of her chest as she looked at Poppy and Mara "its little miss school rep and Poppy Clarke, little sister of Jerome Clarke. What brings you here?"

"I..I..I" Mara stuttered, looking down, not wanting to meet her eyes.

"Wait, don't tell me you two want to try out for the squad?" Sandara asked, trying to contain her laughter "I'm sorry but ever position is filled"

"We don't want to be part of your squad of boyfriend stilling floozies" Poppy answered, looking up at the taller girl.

"Hmm… Last time I checked Amber Millington is on the cheer squad." Sandara stated unfolding her arms "Do you feel the same way about her, Mara" she turned to Mara, who was still avoiding her gaze "Because if that's the case, you're a bit of a hypocrite, aren't you? Because if I remember correctly didn't you steel her boyfriend, Mick Campbell?"

Mara looked up instantly at the mention of Mick's name, anger started to build inside of her. "Wow Sandara, I'm surprised that someone like you would even know the meaning of hypocrite" she back talked, totally out of character for her. Poppy was surprised to hear Mara say that but she was happy that she wasn't a push over anymore "and all this time I thought hypocrite wasn't even in your vocabulary"

Sandara's face suddenly became red with anger and embarrassment. She inhaled and looked at Mara again "Why are you even here?"

"We want to know why you kissed Jerome" Poppy answered before Mara could even open her mouth.

Sandara looked at Poppy for a moment before remembering the even that took place a few months ago.

_Sandara followed Jerome Clarke into the clearing in the woods in curiosity of what he was doing. She stumbled on a rock and fell to the ground with a light thump. Jerome turned and saw the pretty girl on the ground; he didn't have any second thoughts when he helped her up. He reached out his hand and she took it, he pulled her up and soon they were face to face, chest to chest. _

"_What are you doing here?" Jerome asked, still impossibly close to the girl. _

"_How about you?" She countered, not answering his question "What are you doing here?"_

"_I was looking for my girlfriend Mara" he answered, pulling away slightly but they were still so close to each other "She likes to read in the clearing" _

"_That's a weird liking" Sandara stated. _

"_Yeah" Jerome smiled "but that's one of the reason's I like her"_

"_You like her a lot?" Sandara asked. Jerome nodded and took a step back so they were not so close to each other but Sandara matched his step back with a step forward. "Okay, so what would you do if someone would have done something like this," Sandara kissed Jerome on the lips. _

_Jerome was shock to find the cheerleader kissing him. He didn't respond because he knew this was wrong and he has a girlfriend, Mara. He pulled away from the kiss and looked at the girl in disbelief. _

"_What the hell was that for?" he asked_

"_Just testing" She answered simply. "I just wanted to know how you would react to me kissing you."_

"_Well you got your reaction!" Jerome shouted "Now, leave and never tell anyone about this!"_

"_No." She stated firmly. _

"_No?" Jerome asked in disbelief "What?"_

"_No" She repeated. She took a step forward and grabbed Jerome by his collar and kissed him again. _

"Because he's hot" Sandara answered Poppy

"You kissed him because he's hot?" Mara asked "Wow, you're more of a strumpet than I thought"

A laughed escaped Poppy when Mara said the last part of her sentence.

"Strumpet? What the hell is that?" Sandara asked confused.

"Oh, looks like your vocabulary already ran out for today" Mara said, her voice dripping with sarcasm.

Poppy was impressed, this was out of character of Mara and Poppy found that although he liked the dorky Mara, she had to admit that this Mara was fun to watch.

"I think it's time we go Poppy" Mara suggested and Poppy nodded in agreement.

When Mara and Poppy turned to leave Sandara suddenly grabbed Mara by the hair and pulled on it.

"Don't you dare walk out on me!" She yelled


End file.
